ARRANGED MARRIAGE!
by marusic
Summary: Ryuzaki Sakuno went to impress a guy with her singing. Ryoma Echizen came to see who was going to sing with him for Ryoga's wedding. "Did you know that I'm not having a wedding?" "Then Who?" "Arranged marriage with you and Sakuno Ryuzaki." R
1. Arranged Marriage!

heey people.

I am sorry for not updating my other story called, Living together? Gomenasai...

So this is another story that I have wrote! :D

R&R ne.. Ryoma and Sakuno are 22 years old.

* * *

"Obaa-chan.. I'm going to work now! Bye!" Sakuno said happily as she closed the door. "Bye Sakuno!" Sumire yelled back as she was cleaning the kitchen.

Sakuno Ryuzaki. A clumsy, klutz girl.. who turned into a beautiful young looking 22 year old woman. She had a beautiful voice. Sakuno was now the first Japanese singer that became one of the top 50 around the whole world. Tomoka Osakada, the loud mouth still keeps in touch of Sakuno and as well as her senpai's.

"Ryuzaki-sama!" one of her fans screamed.

"RYUZAKI-SAMA! YOUR THE BEST! AHH!"

"I LOVE YOU RYUZAKI-SAMA! MARRY ME!" One of her boy fans screamed.

Sakuno was trying to get through the crowd when she got a idea.

Sakuno looked up and smiled at all her boy fans.

"Will you let me through please?" Sakuno asked while she put a cute face on. All the boy blushed and some fainted!They all gave way for Sakuno. Sakuno smiled and walked through to a HUGE Building.

"Ohayo Sakuno-sama." One of her helpers bowed and smiled. Sakuno smiled back.

"Ohayo Kimi-chan. How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Sakuno-sama? From now on I order you to call me Sakuno chan." Sakuno said. She didn't say it harsh though.

"Hai Sakuno-chan!" Kimi said as she smiled back. Sakuno giggled and walked in front of a big door with a sign on it.

_Eichi Suzuki_

"Here we go!" Sakuno said as she opened the door and walked through.

"Ohayo, Eichi.." Sakuno said with a blush. A tall young man turned around. He was wearing jeans, white t-shirt and a blazer. He had attractive brown eyes and had silky black hair.

"Hey Sakuno-chan!" Eichi smiled as he walked up to her. Sakuno blushed and smiled.

"When will I start the song?" Sakuno asked. Eichi smiled.

"How about now?" Eichi smirked. Sakuno nodded and plugged her microphone into the speaker. Eichi got Sakuno a chair and her Guitar. Sakuno sat down and started to play her Guitar.

(A/N: The song is called Fifteen by Taylor Swift.)

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors_

_It's the morning of your very first day_

_You say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while_

_Try and stay out of everybodys way_

"Ryoma! Come quick! You have to see this person who is singing!" Rink Echizen said while she pulled her 22 year old son in front of a big door.

"Why do I have to listen? And why am I invited to Ryoga's wedding? Why do I have to sing with a girl?" Ryoma asked non stop.

"Coz your brother said so!" Ryoga said with a piece sign. Ryoma sighed as he was pulled by his mother and brother in front of a big door. They quietly opened it and snuk inside a room. They sat down next to a young man called Eichi.

"Yo Eichi! So.. is this the girl you picked for my wedding?" Ryoga wisphered. Eichi nodded.

_It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here_  
_For the next four years in this town_  
_Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say_  
_"You know, I haven't seen you around before"_

"She's beautiful! She sings very well!" Rinko wisphered to her son. Ryoma was just sitting, arms crossed, legs wid open. (Like boys do! ;D)

_It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here_  
_For the next four years in this town_  
_Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say_  
_"You know, I haven't seen you around before"_

Sakuno was closing her eyes while singing and strumming her noticed Sakuno. He remembered that two long braids.

_'That voice..! ' _Ryoma thought as he was trying to remember the girls name.

_You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail_  
_And soon enough you're best friends_  
_Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool_  
_We'll be outta here as soon as we can_

_And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car_  
_And you're feeling like flying_  
_And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one_  
_And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends_  
_When the night ends_

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_  
_You're gonna believe them_  
_When you're fifteen and your first kiss_  
_Makes your head spin 'round_  
_But in your life you'll do things greater than_  
_Dating the boy on the football team_  
_But I didn't know it at fifteen_

_When all you wanted was to be wanted_  
_Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now_

_Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday_  
_But I realized some bigger dreams of mine_  
_And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy_  
_Who changed his mind and we both cried_

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_  
_You're gonna believe them_  
_And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall_  
_I've found time can heal most anything_  
_And you just might find who you're supposed to be_  
_I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen_

_Your very first day_  
_Take a deep breath girl_

_Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors_

"That was wonderful!" Rinko said out loud. Sakuno's eyes went wide open. She quickly looked around the room and saw four people. Eichi, a woman, A guy that looked like Ryoma and... RYOMA?

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno gasped as she put her hand on her lips. Ryoma smirked.

"Long time no see... Ryuzaki.." Ryoma chuckled.

"Wait.. is that you Sakuno-chan? Your the one who's going to be singing with my brother in my wedding!" Ryoma exclaimed as he pounced on Sakuno. Sakuno smiled.

"Good to see you again Ryoga-san." Sakuno smiled as she walked to Rinko.

"Ohayo Echizen-san. I think we haven't met before. I'm Ryuzaki Sakuno. Nice ot meet you." Sakuno bowed respectfully.

"SAKUNO! SAKUNO RYUZAKI? THE FAMOUS SINGER IN JAPAN?" Rinko screamed. Sakuno nodded. Rinko was about to scream when Ryoma covered her mouth with his hands.

"I don't you to be screaming like what those fan girls of mine did..." Ryoma groaned and sat back down. Ryoga walked towards Ryoma and bent down.

"Did you know that I'm not having a wedding?" Ryoga said.

"Then who?"

"You." Ryoga said.

" Stop kidding me." Ryoma smirked.

"An arranged marriage with Sakuno Ryuzaki. That's why we came here to see Sakuno-chan." Ryoga chuckled. Ryoma went beet red.

"Okaa-san? Is that true?" Ryoma asked as he glared at his brother.

"Hai! Me and Sumire Ryuzaki made an arranged marriage with you and Sakuno." Rinko smiled.

"NADE!" Sakuno yelped. She quickly packed up and ran to her grandma's house.

**At the house..**

Sumire was humming along as she was laying down on the couch, watching TV.

BAM!

"OBAA-CHAAAANN!" Sakuno screamed. Sumire jumped up and saw Sakuno panting.

"I guess you found out about the arranged marriage.." Sumire sighed.

"w-why..?" Sakuno huffed.

"Your allways with me and I don't want you to be alone for the rest of your life with me. You should spen your life with the one that you love dearest forever." Sumire smiled. Sakuno closed her eyes and fainted.

"Sakuno!" Sumire yelled as she quickly ran and got her in her arms.

"klutz." Sumire smiled as she pulled her to the couch and lie her down. A few minuets later, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Sumire said as she opened the door. She gasped as she saw who it was. It was Ryoma. And ONLY Ryoma.

"Ryoma! What are you doing here?" Sumire asked as she let him in.

"Okaa-san and Ryoga left me. " Ryoma said. " They say I have to check up on my fiance." Ryoma said. Sumire smiled and got a idea.

"Hey Ryoma. Your just in time! I need to go buy groceries and I need you to stay here and take care of Sakuno. Would you do that?" Sumire smiled. Ryoma sighed heavily and nodded weakly.

Sumire smiled, got her coat and walked outside to the market. Ryoma sat down next to Sakuno's head. He looked at her. And he blushed.

He never looked at Sakuno this way. He always ignored her in junior high and now.. he started to like her on the very first day they met since 10 years ago. Ryoma sighed and put a wet towel on Sakuno's forehead.

_Maybe... this arranged marriage wouldn't be so bad..._ Ryoma smiled.

Then Sakuno opened her eyes slowly. She saw messy green hair and golden cat like eyes. She gasped and sat up.

"Sakuno? Are you ok?" Ryoma said as he nearly touched her as if she had a heart attack. Sakuno looked at him and stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" Sakuno asked politley. Ryoma started to talk.

"Arranged marriage? I'm your fiance now. I have to take care of you and live with you. I talked with my mom and she said she already bought us a place to live. And your grandma agreed to this as well. Everyone did. Except you. I tryed to stop them but I was too late. Gomen Ryuzaki." Ryoma said seriously. Sakuno sighed and nodded. Ryoma was looking down at his knees. He smirked.

"Ryuzaki.." Ryoma said. Sakuno turned around and before she could say somthing.. something warm touched her lips. Ryoma's lips. Ryoma chuckled as he kissed Sakuno over and over. Then he stopped.

"Ne.. How do you like that as our first kiss?" Ryoma asked, grinning. Sakuno was full on red!

"uh.. a-ano.." Sakuno stuttered and then...fainted on Ryoma's lap.

* * *

So minna-san? How was the story ne?

It took me two days to type this up!

Wait unitl the chapter they get marrieeddd... 3


	2. New house

hello :) Sorry for uploading super late! This is the second chapter of the story! :)))

hope you like it :D

* * *

"Ne.. How do you like that as our first kiss?" Ryoma asked, grinning. Sakuno was full on red!

"uh.. a-ano.." Sakuno stuttered and then...fainted on Ryoma's lap. Ryoma smirked.

_"I... love you." _Ryoma thought as he slid his hand on Sakuno's hair. Ryoma sighed and took his cell phone from his pocket, carefully so Sakuno won't wake up.

He pressed a few numbers and held it on his ear.

"Moshi Moshi?" Said a womans voice.

"Ryuzaki-sensei.. Can I take Sakuno to the house now? She fainted on my lap when I.. yeh so do I bring her to the house?" Ryoma said while blushing.

Sumire smirked over the phone.

"What did you do to her? Finish your sentence about Sakuno fainting on your lap?" Sumire asked. Ryoma guled and sighed.

"... i... kissed...her." Ryoma said, staring at Sakuno.

"OK! Take her home! Just go have fun! But I swear.. if you do anything to Sakuno.. I will-!" SSumire got cut off.

"Ryuzaki-sensei! BYE!" Ryoma hissed and closed his phone so he won't hear what she would say. He looked at the snoring Sakuno. She looked like a small angel. :)))

"OK.. time to go home.. Sakuno.." Ryoma wisphered as he carried her to the car. He smirked as he purposly left Sakuno's OTHER clothes at Sumire's house so she would ONLY use his clothes. He drove away to the new house..

**Minuets later...**

"We're here." Ryoma said as he opened the door. Sakuno woke up in the car and started going crazy. Ryoma was carrying her on his shoulder with one arm.

"Let me goo!" Sakuno yelled as she punched Ryoma's back. Ryoma stopped and said,

"Wait until you get to OUR room." Ryoma said as he chuckled. Sakuno stopped punching his back and blushed.

"Wh-wha-what?" Sakuno yelled. Ryoma smirked and ran to thier room. The house was HUMOUNGUS! It was a double story house and has a g swimming pool in the backyard

Your sleeping with me. Fiance's do that right?" Ryoma said as he but his HANDSOM, HOT smile on his face. Sakuno nearly fainted coz of that.

"Yeh.. bu-but we're n-n-not doing th-that... are we?" Sakuno stutterd as she looked at her feet. Ryoma laughed HOTLY. He moved closer and slid his arm around her waist, thier bodys touching.

"Of course not... well.. if you wanna do IT.." Ryoma smirked as he moved closer.

"KYAA-!" Sakuno screamed as she pushed him away from her. Ryoma laughed his HOLTY laugh. Sakuno blushed as she slid down and sat on the ground with her back on the wall, her armsw around her knees. Ryoma stopped laughing and sat down in front of her.

"You ok?" Ryoma said with a pout, cocking his head side ways, cute big eyes sitting crossed legs. Sakuno couldn't stop blushing. Ryoma saw this and chuckled. NOT LAUGHING.

"Ok.. Gomen Sakuno.. Let's go to our room now." Ryoma said standing up offering his hand. Sakuno sighed and took his hand, stood up and walked upstiars with him. Ryoma also blushed as thier hands clasped together. They walked upstairs and opened a double door. Sakuno gasped at how big it was.

The room was as big as the huge lounge room. It was all white and on the right side of the room was a king sized bed. The bed was light brown. Next to the bed has two wooden night tables with a lamp on it. On the left side of the room has a plasma TV on the wall. And it has a door to the BIG walkway to the HUGE closet and to the big Bathroom. On the front of the room has a huge sliding door to go out to the balcony and see the whole vilage. The sliding door has white thin curtains.

"SUGOI!" Sakuno exclaimed as she ran to the balcony and felt the breeze of the warm wind. Ryoma smiled as he walked up bahind her. He slid his arms around Sakuno's waist from behind and smirked.

"Do you like it?" Ryoma wisphered to her ear, feeling his hot sexy breath. Sakuno blushed.

"Hai!" Sakuno smiled. She put her arms on top of Ryoma's so it's like hugging herself. Ryoma smiled. Ryoma thought of somthing to do right now. And he got an idea.

"Ne.. wanna go see the backyard?" Ryoma asked as he held Sakuno's hand. Sakuno went wide eyed and nodded. Ryoma pulled her downstairs and opened the back sliding door. On the right side was a small little fountain and flowers around. On the back left corner was a HUGE built in swimming pool. on the left side of the backyard has a tennis court. on the right top corner has a tall Sakura tree and under the tree has a wooden bench.

"...Su...goi..." Sakuno stuttered as she ran in front of the swimming pool, jummping around. She ran to the fountain and went on top of the cement thick fance arounf the fountain. She played around the water, splashing herself with water.

For Ryoma, it was like a slow motion. When Sakuno smiled and splashed herself with water looked beautiful. Ryoma blushed and ran to Sakuno as well and hugged her from behind.

"Your so...kawaii.." Ryoma said as he buried his face on Sakuno's neck. Sakuno felt his hot breath on her neck this time. She melted at his sent and voice.

"Ryoma-kun..? wanna go into the swimming pool?" Sakuno asked. Ryoma nodded.

"e-eto.. where's my clothes though? Did you bring them?" Sakuno said as she held Ryoma's hand. Ryoma chuckled as he remembered why he didn't bring her clothes.

"ermm.. your Grandma said that she's going to bring them tomorow in the morning." Ryoma said, making up an excuse.

"So.. what am I going to wear then?" Sakuno said while blushing. Ryoma thought.

"Take your jacket off." Ryoma said. Sakuno was wearing a black over sized jacket, white singlet and jean short shorts. Sakuno blushed and took her jacket off. Ryoma nearly died when he saw her singlet. He can easily see her.. bra. Ryoma was wearing his bagy shorts up to his knees, white singlet and a red checkered jacket. He took his jacket off. Sakuno aslo nearly died from seeing his hot sexy muscles. Ryoma smirked.

"Ne.. no need to be embarssed." Ryoma smirked as he went closer to her, making her move backwords towards the swimming pool. He kept doing this and...

SPLASH!

"EPP!" Sakuno screamed as she landed in the swimming pool. She took one deep breath.

"RYOMA-KUN!" Sakuno yelled as she blushed a million shades of red. Ryoma laughed and went in the pool. He swam closer to Sakuno making her move backwards to the end of the swimming pool. She was cornered. Ryoma shook his head and placed his hand on either side of Sakuno so she's trapped.

"Ryoma...-kun." Sakuno stuttered. Ryoma smirked and lightly kiss her on the lips passionatly. Sakuno kissed him back and the kiss was getting heated. Ryoma slid his arms around er waist as she did the same but in the neck.

5 minuets later they finished the kiss.

"wow.. your a sexy kisser."Ryoma smirked as he panted.

"Shut up.." Sakuno said, wiping her lips with her hands. Ryoma went and sat down on the bench. Sakuno got put of the swimming pool and shivered next to Ryoma.

"You cold?" Ryoma asked.

" a little." Sakuno said. RRyoma got his jacket and put it on Sakuno. Sakuno blushed and slid her head on Ryoma's chest.

"I...love you Ryoma-kun. Even though we saw each other today.." Sakuno said as she smiled.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I did this for like... 1 hour.

:O

see ya! :)


End file.
